Cursed Woods
by Chasing waves
Summary: Legends say that the woods surrounding Dark Mountain Resort are haunted by living memories of the past. Can Andy, Jeff, Chris, Samantha, Jen, Aj, Terra, and Dan uncover the mysteries of the past in order to combat the dark forces that surround them on all sides or will the same thing happen to them that has happened to so many? A story of my own creation. All Copyrights go to me.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dark Mountains Resort, Calgary.

Monday, June 19, 2014, 11:50 pm, seven hours until daylight.

Moonlight shone down as a lone figure walked down the path up towards the resort, mud squelched beneath their steel-toed boots as they trekked on. The man lifted his arm over his face to stop the wind from hitting his face. Why is this wind getting so violent all of a sudden? He thought to himself, removing his arm once the wind subsided. Little known to him that he was being watched by something.

The man zipped up his black jacket the rest of the way and adjusted his black Budweiser baseball cap, that held down his wavy brown hair. Good god, it's cold out. I wonder where Sarah and Sean went. Suddenly he tripped falling face first towards the ground. Sticking out his hands, he stopped his fall, but his knees hit the mud. Sighing he got to his feet and tried to rub the mud off his pair of jeans but to no avail. " Oh great", he muttered. "Sarah's going to have my head from this".

Suddenly off to his right a branch snapped. He jerked his head towards the sound and waited for a second. No one or animal appeared. That's funny, he thought. It was almost like something was watching him. He gave a shrug of his shoulders, before he continued down the trail. He jumped as another branch snapped. Get a hold of yourself, Justin, he told himself. There's nothing there. It's just the wind playing with the tree branches.

Suddenly an inhuman growl sounded in the forest beside him. Justin stiffened, his eyes scanning the shadowy forest. What the heck is that? That's not an animal I've heard before.

His blood froze in his veins as he spotted a pair of glowing red eyes. The moon light suddenly shone down on it and he wished that it hadn't. It was big, about three or four feet high and stood on two legs. It was pure black in color and it's glowing red eyes had nothing on the fangs that protruded from its mouth. That's a... No it can't be. It was a wolf, but it resembled a human. Moonlight gleamed on its four inch claws.

Justin started to shake, as the beast locked gazes with him, but then a cloud covered the moon, surrounding it in darkness. Justin stood frozen as the moon shone down again and there was nothing there. He let a breath that he hadn't even realized that he was holding. Was that a werewolf? He shook his head. You watch too many horror movies, he told himself. You let your imagination run away from you. It was probably a deer or a beer.

Shaking his head once more, Justin continued up the path towards the resort. Hopefully Sarah and Sean are already there. The pine trees cast shadows down on him as he walked. It felt like they were trying to hide him from something, but there wasn't any need to hide, was there?

He froze in his tracks as he heard what sounded like footsteps behind him. He turned around but there wasn't anything there. Seriously, he told himself. I need to cut back on the horror movies.

Shrugging his shoulders, he moved on. The sound of footsteps behind him continued. He broke into a run and so did the footsteps. Dodging tree branches and leaping over fallen logs, he raced into the forest, hoping to shake off his pursuer.

"Justin!" a female voice called. "I was just kidding! Come back!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around. There stood his girlfriend. She was out of breath and her blond hair hung down past her face as she doubled over panting. I should have known, he told himself.

"What the hell, Sarah?" he demanded. "I thought someone was out to kill me. I thought that you and Sean went ahead."

Sarah straightened up. Her orange sweater stood out in the colors of brown and green surrounding them. Her gray pants had a little mud on them near her shoes, but other than that they were clean. Her blue eyes twinkled mischief.

"Oh, come on", she laughed. " Me, hurt you? Please. Sean and I did go ahead but when we realized that you were taking your dear sweet time. I came back to get you".

Justin rolled his eyes. "Next time, can you please not do that?"

Sarah smiled. "Fine. Chicken".

Justin sighed trying to get his heart rate back down. It wasn't good for his heart to be scared like that. I should have guessed that she'd come up with something to scare me since on the way here, I scared the life out of her on the way there. He'd told them that he was going ahead but instead hid in the forest while they were on their way up. When Sarah was about to pass his hiding spot, he jumped out at her and she screamed, before scolding him and telling him that she'd get him back.

A howl echoes through the forest. Oh great, wolves. What next? Tigers? Justin passed her and walked out on to the beaten path. Turning around, he watched as she stepped out of the woods. Her blond haired waved in the wind, even though most of it was in a messy ponytail.

"Brrr", she observed. "It's colder out here than it is in the woods".

"That's because the trees and fallen logs act like a wind breaker so most of the wind doesn't reach in too far".

"Look at you, Mr. Nature person", she mocked. " It bad enough that I can't get you to go camping but when we go to the lodge you're so... What's the word I'm looking for? Knowledgeable."

Justin locked his blue eyes on her hers. "I love camping. You just never asked me if I wanted to go".

"Bullshit", she snapped. "I ask you all the time. You always say that camping at a friend's house or in our yard isn't something that interests you".

"That's because we're not really out in the woods", he stated. "We're in familiar territory. Woods like these are unfamiliar territory. I'd love to go camping in woods like these anytime".

"Alright then", she said. "Next time, we go camping we'll go out into the these so called "woods" that you speak of".

Justin shook his head at the thought. Taking her to the woods would be the biggest mistake that he'd ever make in his life. He wasn't the kind of idiot to take a city girl into the woods. That was just a disaster waiting to happen. Especially means that she was so attached to her phone and electronics.

"Come on. Let's go before Sean calls the police looking for us", Justin advised. Sarah gave a nod of her head, before she walked past him on her way up the trail. Oh stay mad at me all you like, he thought irritably. I'm so sick of that routine.

He started forward but stopped as several twigs snapped under something big. Is it a bear? He turned towards the woods and his eyes widened. A pair of red eyes started at him. It wasn't my imagination, he realized. It was real.

He took a step back as the eyes drew closer towards him. He gazed up the trail and realized that he could see Sarah walking. So it wasn't her. Sean was already up at the lodge so it wasn't him either. Oh shit, he thought as the eyes drew closer. Justin spun around and broke into a full out run. Branches snapping and mud sliding told him that whatever it was. It was in pursuit.

"RUN!" he shouted, drawing closer to her. "Sarah, run!"

Sarah took a look behind her and her eyes widened in fear before she started to sprint. He caught up to her with ease. He could hear her breath catching in her throat as whatever it was pursed them. What the hell is that thing? It looked like a cross between a wolf and a human. Was it a werewolf? He shook his head in exasperation at the thought. Now you really have been watching too many horror movies. This was real and it was a life or death situation. Not a movie that you watched from the comfort of your television screen at home.

Justin risked a glance behind him and realized that it had disappeared, but he wasn't taking any chances. He kept running with her at his side. The lights from the cabin came into view but not before a cry of agony echoed into the air. Justin skidded to a halt, he grabbed hold of Sarah's arm before she could fully make it to the cabin.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she demanded. "That thing is chasing us and the only safe spot is in the cabin".

"How do you know that it didn't already get in the cabin?" he questioned. "It's just you, me and Sean up here and if your hard of hearing, didn't you hear that scream?"

Sarah's eyes flashed with anger. "I'm not hard of hearing. I heard it but I wish that I could un hear it. Please, tell me that we're not going to investigate what it was?"

Justin gave a nod of his head. "That's exactly what we're going to do".

Sarah heaved a sigh. "I knew you were going to say that. Oh, alright. Let's get this over with".

Justin slowed walked to the side of the house and peeked around. Near the generator, a flashlight lay on the ground. Scanning the trees, he watched for whatever it was. It could be a trap, he told himself. What animal do you know of that's that smart? he asked himself.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he gripped Sarah's hand in his own and they made their way over to the generator. Sarah took one look, before turning her head away to vomit.

Blood spattered over generator and the lense of the flashlight but that wasn't the sick part. A pool of blood lay on the ground, turning the ground, brownish red. But what caught their attention the most was the blood coated piece of Sean's white coat that lay in the ground. A trail of blood lead away into the woods.

He stiffened as he heard a growl behind them. Spinning around, his heart jumped to his throat. There stood not one but at the very least three or four of the human wolf hybrids. A white one was coated in blood and a piece of Sean's white coat was caught between its razor sharp teeth.

So it was that one? he observed. It's not the one from earlier. The one he had seen earlier was black with red eyes not white with glowing yellow eyes.

Justin pulled Sarah close to him as the human-wolfs advanced. He closed his eyes for a moment. "What are we going to do, Justin?" Sarah's frightened voice asked.

There was only one option that he could think of and that would lead to certain death whichever way you looked at it. Make a run for it.

"Run for it", he said softly. Sarah looked at him like he was crazy but didn't complain. Justin gently tugged her arm, which told her to move. Letting go of her arm, she sprinted off. One of the hybrids moved closer and Justin blocked their way. He let out a grunt of pain as one of the human-wolfs sliced him across his arm. He could feel warm blood run down his arm. He risked a glance behind him and saw that she was gone. Spinning around, he bolted into the forest, leaping over logs and ducking to avoid tree branches. He could hear the branches snapping and inhuman growls and howls echoing behind him, telling him they were giving chase. Why the heck are the coming after us? He could stop to think about as he bolted. I hope Sarah's doing better with none of these things chasing her. No sooner had the thoughts crossed his mind that a piercing scream echoed through the woods that was quickly cut off. No, they found her.

Trees flashed by as he ran, his side started to throb as kept running. His breaths came out in pants as he pushed himself. Suddenly he tripped and he tumbled down the side of steep hill. Tree branches and rocks duck into his back as he tumbled head over heels. His breath was knocked out of him as his back hit a tree. Gasping for a breath, he came to a stop at the bottom. A dreadful howl sounded through the air. "Shit", he muttered, getting to his feet and taking off again but this time with a limp. That fall must have pulled a muscle or twisted it the wrong way, he thought.

Tree branches whipped against his face as the chase resumed. His battered body felt like lead but he wouldn't stop not until he was far enough away from them. Breaking through the trees, his heart stopped in his chest. A cliff and a 150 foot drop stood in front of him. "Oh great", he murmured. "As if I didn't want to get chewed on by whatever the hell those are and now my other option is a 150 foot cliff".

The tree branches behind him shivered and he spun around, clutching at his injured arm, that bleed profusely. They found me. I guess this is it. I'm sorry, mom, dad, Sean, my little bro, and I'm so sorry Sarah, that we couldn't have the life you had planned out for us.

His eyes widened in shock as a battered female figure stumbled out. Mud covered her face and her blond hair was in a mess with mud and twigs sticking out through it. Her bright orange sweater was nowhere in sight. Her white shirt was covered in blood and mud as were the knees on her pants. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and terror.

"Sarah", he said, walking towards her. She looked up and her eyes brightened a little, before she rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He breathed in her sweet perfume, before he pulled away from her. "What happened? When you screamed. I thought they'd gotten you".

The haunted look in her eyes came back as she gazed towards him. He waited for her to answer but it was a full minute had passed and she said nothing. "Sarah, what happened?" he repeated.

She looked up at him, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "I found Sean's body", she whispered, before going on. "When I was running, I tripped over something. I turned around and the next thing I knew I was looking into Sean's eyes. I screamed He was still alive, but barely. I was going to take him with me even he died while I was carrying him but then they showed up and I ran. I'm sorry".

Justin hung his head. I'm so sorry, little bro. I didn't want this to happen to you, especially means you had your whole life a head of you. He lifted his head and looked towards her. "It's okay."

The tree shivered all around them and growls and snarls sounded in front of them. A black human-wolf hybrid emerged first. It's blood red eyes stared at them as it bared it's teeth. Sarah grabbed hold of Justin's hand and moved behind him. Justin faced them, his free hand balled into a fist. Don't these things ever give up, he thought as a rain drop hit the back of his neck. Next second he knew it was down pouring. His clothes were plastered to his skin within seconds.

Four more of the things emerged making their way towards them. Behind him, he could hear Sarah taking steps backwards, when all of a sudden, he was dragged over the cliff. He caught hold of the cliff's ledge. He winced at the weight that his injured arm was holding. He could hear gunshots ring out and a howl or two of pain, before two shadowy figures leaned over the cliff trying to reach him. I'm not going to be able to pull that off, Justin thought. It's either I let go of Sarah and save myself or my grip slips and we both go over. Justin watched as the figured tried to lean closer to reach them but to no avail. His grip on the rock ledge started to slip as the rain pelted down. He let out an audible gasp as the rock crumbled beneath his fingers and they fell into nothingness.

Blood washed off the generator and flashlight as if someone had taken them and rinsed them clean. In the woods, Sean's body was dragged to a cave and into darkness. No trace of what had taken place remained. It was almost as if no one had stayed there other than the luggage still laying around the lodge.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Getting ready

 _Friday, August 15, 2015_

 _12:00 pm, 7 hours until dark_

 _3 hours before they reach their destination_

 **Andy packed** her backpack into the trunk of her boyfriend, Chris' dark green Honda Civic. She glanced back towards the house as Chris emerged carrying a cooler for drinks. As if we're going to get to drink anything on the way there, she thought. Beer would defiantly be out of the question for the driver.

"I hope you don't think that you'll be drinking while you're driving", Andy warned.

Chris' ice-blue eyes locked on to her bright green eyes. "This isn't beer", he stated, placing it in the trunk, before opening the lid. She could see Grape, Orange, Cream Soda and Root beer cans of pop. "Not unless you want to call root beer pop alcohol".

"How was I suppose to know?" she defended herself. "Generally if a guy brings a cooler, it usually has beer".

Chris smiled before shaking his head. "I'm not really big on beer".

She still had no idea how a sweet yet guy like him could fall for someone that was basically the loser in school. Though she wasn't complaining, she was just trying to figure how a guy like him liked someone like her.

Andy let out a chuckle as Chris' midnight black sunglasses fell into his face. Chris shook his head with a smirk, before sliding them back into place to keep his wavy blond hair out his eyes. She bent down to pick up another bag and placed it neatly in the trunk as car tires crunched against gravel. Turning around, she spotted her friend, Jeff and his girlfriend, Sam, in their midnight black Dodge Challenger that Jeff's parents had bought him for his birthday which by now, he had gotten three months worth of driving behind the wheel. Oh no, she thought with a smirk. Trouble.

Jeff poked his head out of his window. Andy shook her head, he changed his hairstyle again. Last time his hair was brown and wavy but now it was short and black and not only that but it also styled up into a faux-hawk style. His dark green eyes screamed mischief.

"Chris!" she called. "Jeff and Sam are here!"

Chris poked his head out of the doorway of the house. "Hey guys!" he called, jogging over to them.

"Aj and Jen are behind us", Jeff said, getting out of his car and walking up to give Chris a bro hug.

"What about Terra and Dan?" Luna called out.

Jeff's passenger side door opened and Samantha stepped out. Her chocolate brown hair was tied in a ponytail. She wore a blue sweater with gray jogging pants. "We haven't seen them yet", she answered.

Andy moved back to her task and picked up another bag before placing it in the trunk. I can't believe we're going up to Dark Mountain Resort where three people disappeared last year, she thought as another car pulled into the driveway. It was true. Last year three people had went up there to camp and then mysteriously disappeared. No bodies were ever found, it was almost as if they just dropped everything and ran. From what no one knew.

She reached down to grab another back when she realized that she packed all the bags. Going light are we? she wondered. Straightening up, she closed the trunk and jumped out of her skin when someone whispered by her ear. "Don't move or you'll die".

"Damn it, Aj!" she snapped, spinning around. She came face to face with him. A smile was plastered over his face. His storm cloud gray eyes were alight with laughter. His short brown hair moved slightly with the wind. He wore a black shirt with a pair of work pants.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, laughing.

"Not funny", Andy said, trying to get her heart to slow down.

"Aw come on, Andy", a woman said, walking up to stand by Aj. "He didn't give you a heart attack, so you're good".

"For now", Andy answered. She never understood how twins could look so different and act of different. After all they were supposed to be twins, right?

Aj turned to his sister and gave a smile before he walked over to where Chris and Jeff were talking about the route that they'd be taking.

Jen zipped up her jacket as a chilly wind blew. Her long brown hair would act as a way for her neck to stay warm. Her bright blue eyes were sharp and focused, ready for anything.

"So any idea what we'll be doing up there when we go?" Jen asked suddenly.

Andy scoffed. "No. Chris wants it to be a surprise for everyone. He wouldn't even tell me. That's how much he wants to keep it a surprise".

"Wow", Jen commented. "He usually tells you everything".

"I know", Andy replied, before turning her head to look at the boys talking amongst themselves. Probably trying to figure out the fastest route there so they wouldn't complain three quarters of the way there.

A black jeep flashed through the trees as it screeched to a halt behind Ben's beat-up white Toyota Hatchback. A tall lanky figure emerged first. It was Dan. His wavy long brown hair fell into his dark green eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt and a pair of black shorts. He jogged up the group of guys and skidded to a halt before he started in on the conversation.

"I hope he didn't bring Terra", Jen commented. Andy smirked. Dan had no idea that Jen had a crush on him. He was too busy trying to find girls that were more to his taste.

"He never goes anywhere without her so she's probably there too", Andy answered, trying to break it to her easy. Jen's head bowed a little.

"I know. I just wish that he'd get rid of her. None of us can stand her", Jen spat. Andy was surprised to hear that much venom in Jen's voice but she didn't deny it. No one liked Terra but Dan. That much was obvious. Terra was a pure blond headed drama queen. She had no idea how Dan put up with her, unlike the rest of them.

"Alright guys let's get going!" Chris yelled so everyone could hear him. " Follow behind me and Andy so you know what way were going. Sam, we're going to stop every now and then to make sure that we're on the right path, so be ready with the map, okay?"

"Got it", Sam replied, walking back to the Challenger. Jeff was already in the car and waiting for her. Andy walked up to her door and opened her door before getting in. She closed the door and put on her seatbelt just as Chris got in.

Sliding his seatbelt up, he put the car in gear and drove forward across the lawn and squeezed through the gap that Dan's jeep left. They were really on their way, Andy thought. Unknown to them. They had no idea what they were getting into.

 **Trees flashed** past in a blur as they drove. It had been almost an hour since they hit the road. Lucky they only had another two hours to go before they arrived at their destination.

Andy pulled down the sun visor so she could check behind them that everyone was there. She could see Jeff and Sam, behind them, Aj and Jen and trailing at the back, she could see Dan's jeep. Good there all there. She slid the piece of plastic across so she could see the mirror. Her bright red hair was in a ponytail so it was off the back of her neck. Her bright green eyes were full of adventure. Freckles were scattered across her face. Smiling she flipped up the sun visor and placed her sunglasses over her eyes. They were hoping to make Dark Mountain Resort by three this afternoon.

She jumped startled as her phone went off in her pocket, playing The Walking Dead theme song. " Damn it", she breathed, trying to slow her heart rate. Heaving a sigh, she moved her lock across her screen and the message popped up once it was gone. The message read: Pull over. Jeff needs to take a leak.

Andy typed 'okay' on her keyboard before turning to Chris. "Jeff needs us to pull over".

Chris heaved a sigh and hung his head for a moment before gently applying the brakes and pulling off to the side of the road. Chris unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car and disappeared.

Her phone went off, singing till I collapse by Eminem this time. Picking up her phone that she set back down on the seat, she moved the lock across and realized that Dan was texting her. The message asked: Why'd we stop? Did someone get sick?

She typed that Jeff needs to take a leak and that they'd be on their way soon. Putting her phone her pocket, she looked out her window. She could hear people chatting outside, but she didn't get out to join in on the conversation. Probably complaining, she guessed.

Movement across the deserted road caught her attention. Sitting up straight, she watched as a lean black figure moved in the shadows of the pine trees before disappearing. What was that? she wondered. It didn't look like a bear or a moose. It was too large to be any of those.

A knocking on glass broke her out of her thoughts. Glancing up, she noticed Dan. Reaching over, she turned the key to the right slightly, before pressing the button on her window.

"Hey", Dan said, leaning down to look in her window.

"Hey to you, too", she replied.

Dan started to chuckled. "So have any idea what we're going to do once we get up there?"

Andy shook her head. "Nope. He wouldn't even tell me. That goes to show you how much he wants to surprise everyone".

Dan's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Andy gave a nod of her head. "Yeah he wouldn't tell me either".

"Right on", Dan said. "I hope where ever we're going it's going to be awesome".

Andy nodded her head. "You and me, both".

 **Andy jerked awake** as she started to slid sideways. Sitting up , she watched as the sun shone down through the car window warming her feet and legs. Did I fall asleep? she wondered.

"Afternoon, sleeping beauty", Chris teased. "You fell asleep a little bit after got on the road again".

Andy rubbed sleep from her eyes. "I did", she yawned. "Sorry". I didn't sleep that long ,did I ? No, he's probably just kidding with me.

"That's fine", Chris answered. "I did keep you up most of the night planning. Speaking of which, how many asked about the trip?"

"Just Jennifer and Daniel so far", she replied.

"I figured that Aj, Terra, Jeff and Sam would want to know where they're going", Chris commented.

Andy smirked. "Maybe that want to be surprised so there not asking and besides Dan and Jen probably told them that I didn't know and you wouldn't tell anyone".

"True", Chris agreed. "Text Sam and ask her how much farther we have to go".

Andy sighed, looking around for her phone before she picked it up off the ground and unlocked her screen before bringing up Sam's number. She typed: Hey Sam, can you tell me and Chris how much farther we have to go?

A second later blow by Kesha rang through the air. She brought up her message and read it. "She says that we're almost there and to take the next left and then after that take a right", she announced, turning to Chris, who gave a nod of his head, without taking his eyes off the road. That's good, she thought. I didn't want to spend another hour in this car.

 **A native American woman** walked over to a teenager who sat on a bench near the door. The teen looked up as she approached before he fully sat up. "What is it, mom?"

"We have more trespassers on the way up the mountain, Kurt", she snapped. "We'll have to get rid of them just like we did the last three that came here".

Kurt ran a hand through his short black hair. "Why do we have to kill every traveller that comes through here?"

His mother's narrowed eyes had started to glow red. "We are protecting what is ours and ours alone. This land belongs to us and no one else and it never should belong to someone else. That is why the spirits gave us the blood of the wolf to help rid our land of people like them. Yes, I know that they seem kind and all, but in truth they just want what we have".

Kurt gave a deep sigh and lifted his head, revealing glowing yellow eyes. "When do we attack?" he asked softly. He wasn't thrilled in what they were doing because he knew it was wrong. People only came up here to have fun with family or to hike on the nature trails but his mother had it hardwired in her brain that they were after their land and once she got started there was no stopping her.

His mother's eyes glowed even redder. " We leave them for the first two or three days and then we strike."

"Excellent plan, mom", a boy's voice said. Kurt turned around and saw his brother, Chase leaning against the side of the doorway, his eyes glowing green. "I can't wait to tear them to pieces".

"Wasn't it you, who tore apart the last one, Derek?" Chase reminded him.

Kurt's oldest brother walked into the room with a scowl on his face. "Yeah it was, but he was hardly what I call a meal. How many are suppose to be coming up here this time?"

"Eight", his mother answered. Derek's glowing amber eyes narrowed. Kurt shivered slightly at the thought of his family hunting as a pack when he didn't want to kill anyone at all much less eat them afterwards. Why did I get myself mixed up into this? He asked himself.

"This time, do we also take their belongings out of the lodge and hide them somewhere the cops would go looking?" Derek asked, clearly remembering the last time they had killed people.

Chase smirked. "Now look who's using their head".

Derek spun around and glared at his brother, before he turned back to his mother, who looked lost in thought.

"That is a perfect idea", she said finally, much to Chase's dismay. "We'll hide their belongings after and then it will look like they never even arrived. It's brilliant".

"When are they suppose to arrive?" Kurt asked, he was hoping to find out so he could sneak out and warn them off so that they would stay away but then he remembered his last try at that. The people ignored him and they were killed. Not only that but his family had found out what he was up to and gave him a good beaten so they he'd remember to never try it again or this time he would be killed.

Derek growled his way, while Chase showed him his bared teeth that had started to lengthen into fangs. His mother narrowed her eyes even farther before shaking her head slightly. " I knew it would come to this. Derek, Chase, grab him".

Kurt bolted towards the door but Chase and Derek appeared in a flash right in front of the door. Each grabbed a hold of his arms while they dragged him over to his mother. No not this, he cried out silently. If he let his mother bite him while in wolf form then he would have to obey her commands without question or she would cause him insufferable pain.

A inhuman growl rang through the air and he tried to tear his gaze away from his mother's blood red eyes. He closed his eyes shut as she moved her hairy arms towards him and grabbed hold of his neck. His eyes snapped open in surprise when he figured out what she was planning. Before he even had time to utter a plea, she violently snapped his neck, before she released him and he collapsed to the floor.

She reverted back to human form and kneeled down by her son's dead body and placed a hand on his back. "If only you had followed our ways. We may have had use for you but now it's your body that will be of use to me".


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arrival

 _Friday, August, 15, 2015_

 _3:00 pm, four hours until dark_

 _Dark- mountain Resort Manger's office and the cabin by the lake_

 **Andy watched** as they turned off, she saw a sign that said that Dark-mountain lodge was up the road in front of them. Trees flashed by as they made their way up. This is going to be a fun trip, she thought. I can't wait to get started.

A large building loomed into view. The walls surrounding the lodge were cut pieces of stone and a brown singled roof sat on top of the building. It was painted a lovely light brown color almost like chocolate. A large sign sat in the middle of the building. It read: Dark-mountain lodge.

"We finally made it", she said out loud. Chris turned off the car and got out before walking into the office. A second later, he emerged. Andy got out of the car and walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his face. He looked like he was lost in thought. Her eyes stayed on him as car doors opened and closed, indicating that everyone else was coming to see what was wrong.

"We have to walk from here", Chris said, looking up finally.

"You're kidding!" Terra exclaimed.

"No. I'm not", Chris said, turning towards her.

"It's a good thing that everyone packed light", Jeff commented.

"Yeah", Aj added.

Sam shook her head and walked back to the Challenger and opened the driver's side door and popped the trunk. Jeff rushed back to help her.

Chris walked over to his car and put the key into the trunk and unlocked it. He grabbed the cooler and she grabbed two bags while he grabbed the third and swung it over his shoulder. He flashed her a smile before he walked over to a trail that was almost hidden by trees. "Over here!"

Andy jogged over to him and waited as everyone else made their way over. As soon as everyone was assembled, they started up the trail.

Andy smiled as she listened to the birds chirping and the wind rustling the tree leaves. It felt peaceful. Like nothing bad would happen.

"Hold up!" a voice gasped.

Andy paused and looked behind her. Dan was having trouble keeping up, because Terra's bags were weighing him down. How many bags did one person need? She wondered as she started to count them. Five.

Andy narrowed her eyes and then looked for Terra, and she spotted her walking behind Sam. "Terra!" she called. Terra turned to look at her before walking over. "Take some of your bags".

"Why?" Terra asked. "Dan's got them".

"Take some of them", Andy snapped. Terra took a step back in surprise, before walking over to Dan and grabbing three of her bags before falling back into step behind Sam.

Andy heaved a deep sigh before waiting for Dan. He looked relieved to not have so many bags to carry.

"Thanks", he said as she fell into step beside him.

"No problem", she answered. "It's suppose to be a fun trip not one where we can see how much of a pack mule someone can be".

Dan chuckled. "That's true."

 **Andy reached** the top of the trail, Dan beside her and her breath caught in her throat at the view and the cabin. The cabin was positioned so that it was over looking a crystal clear blue lake. The cabin itself looked like it was made out of logs stacked on top of each other. A beautiful balcony faced the lake with two or three lawn chairs sitting up top. The porch stretched out a ways and four lawn chairs sat below in the shade.

"Oh my god", she breathed. "It's beautiful".

"You can say that again", Dan said, taking in every inch of the place.

Chris looked up towards her with a wink before he continued down to the cabin. Andy carefully made her way down the hill, just as she reached the bottom, she heard Dan let out a gasp. Turning around, she noticed him tumbling down the hill. He came to a stop beside her.

"That's the fast way of coming down the hill, I take it", she joked.

Dan spit out a mouthful of grass. "You could say that".

Andy laughed and helped him to his feet. Dan grabbed all the bags and continued to the cabin. Andy walked inside and she gazed around. A rug lay on the floor. It looked like it was made out of bear skin. A couch sat facing a sliding glass door that overlooked the lake. Now I know why he wouldn't tell me everything about what we were going to do when they got up there, she thought.

"Well? What do you think?" Chris asked everyone.

"This is awesome, bro", Jeff said, his gaze still looking around the cabin.

"I agree", Sam said.

"It's pretty good", Terra said, from where she stood.

Everyone turned to look at her. It was the first time that Terra had complemented anything that they ever did. Wow, Andy thought. That's a first.

Andy went off to the side and set her bags down near the door before turning back around. Jeff and Sam were making their way up the stairs, while Aj and Jen made their way down a hallway close to the stairs.

Terra waited for Dan and both of them disappeared upstairs. So I guess that means that Chris has the couch, Andy thought. Right on. I'll take the floor.

Chris walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "So what to do think?"

"It's amazing!" she breathed. "I didn't think you meant something so beautiful when you said we're going to spend our week at a cabin in the woods."

"I figured that you'd say that", he said.

A bark distracted them and they looked down and spotted a white dog with grayish black patches across his back. The dog looking up at them with brown eyes. Andy looked towards Chris, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Where'd he come from?" she asked.

"I don't know", Chris admitted. "You're guess is as good as mine".

Andy kneeled down and started to rub the dog behind the ears before she looked at the tag around the collar. "His name's Dj".

"Who does he belong to?" Chris questioned.

Andy flipped the tag over and read it. "Sean and Justin Connor".

"Wait a second", Chris said suddenly. "Aren't those the names of two of the people that went missing last year?"

"Yeah, you're right", she replied, gazing back down at the dog. He was thin but it looked like he was getting fed.

"Should we keep him here?" she asked, gazing up at her boyfriend.

Chris sighed and rubbed his neck. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt".

Dj licked at her face as she turned back to pat him behind the ears again. She rubbed her face, just as someone came running down the stairs. What now? She wondered. Turning to look, she saw Dan, who looked like he'd seen a ghost. What's wrong?

"Are you okay?" she asked. "What happened?"

Dan didn't reply right away but instead indicated that he wanted them to follow. Andy exchanged a look with Chris before getting to her feet and walking to the stairs, Chris and Dj on her heels.

Dan waited as they made their way towards him. "You have to see this", was all he said before he disappeared around the corner at the stop of the stairs.

Andy ran up the last flight of stairs and followed Dan. She entered the room that he'd chosen to stay in and her eyes widened in shock as she noticed some of the pictures sitting on the desk. It was a picture of a pretty woman with blond hair and a man with brown hair and a pair of black sunglasses on. They were standing by the lake, with a younger man giving a peace symbol from where he was kayaking in the lake.

Her gaze swept the desk and found a whole bunch of other pictures with the same three people in them and the odd picture with just one or two people in them.

She picked up a camera that was laying on the desk and turned it on. It had a picture of the man and the woman and it was dated, June 18th. It was the day before they would disappear. This was their last moment caught on camera. Andy felt sick. She placed the camera back on the desk and took a deep breath. She felt heavy hearted to see someone smiling and carrying on especially on the last day they would be seen before they would disappear forever. Where did you go? she asked in her head, looking down at the camera again. I hope you know that people are still looking for you.

"Where'd the dog come from?" Dan asked. Andy pointed to one of the pictures that had the dog sitting by Justin's feet.

"Oh", he said, following her finger. "So this was their dog?"

Andy nodded, before kneeling down to pat Dj behind the ears again. Dj closed his eyes and nuzzled into her hand.

 **Andy sat** on the couch looking outside watching the lake. Dj was laying on the carpet, his head turned towards the lake as well. Something about the lake had her unease. On the surface it looked so beautiful and peaceful but under the surface, she had no idea what lurked beneath its murky depths.

Chris appeared beside her and gave her a cup of hot chocolate. "Here".

"Thanks", she said, taking the warm mug in her hands.

Chris took a seat beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", she replied, before turning towards him. "I'm just a little spooked to be staying in the same cabin that they stayed at before they disappeared."

"That's fine", Chris assured her. "I'm kinda creeped out too".

"Do you think that they'll ever be found?" she asked.

Chris looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know. It's possible".

Andy smiled. "You're a terrible lair".

Chris threw his hands up in the air. "Okay, ya got me. I don't know. They might".

Andy sighed before leaning into his shoulder. "I love you".

Chris wrapped an arm around her. "I love you, too".

 **A figure watched** the movement in the cabin from the trees beside it. Those kids have no idea what their getting into, he thought. He moved a branch out of the way and the sun beat down on him. His face was handsome with blue eyes. A few strands of brown hair that fell from his hat, blew in the wind. His brown coat was covered in dried mud and dirt. On the right leg of his jeans, he wore a piece of cloth that was wrapped around his leg just a little bit below the knee. Maybe I should warn them, he thought to himself. Quickly he shook his head. No. They need to find this out on their own. Letting go of the branch, it swung back into place before he disappeared into the woods.

 **Andy watched** in surprise as Dj rushed over to the door and looked out. Exchanging a glance with Chris, she set the hot chocolate down on the table and walked over to the window. She noticed that a pine tree branch was waving a little more than the rest, but that wasn't really unusually. A lot of branches did that if the wind was strong and stopped suddenly and then continued again. It wasn't really out of the ordinary, was it? Andy shook her head slowly, before walking back to the couch.

Chris looked up as she reached the couch. "What was it?"

"Nothing", she replied. "Just the wind". At least I hope that's what it was, she thought suddenly.

She turned to look behind her as Aj and Jen came out of the rooms they'd be staying in. "We're going down to the lake", he said. "Just letting you know".

Andy gave a nod of her head and turned her head back to look out towards the lake. She could see Aj and Jen as they made their way down. I'd love to go swimming, she thought. But I'm not really in the mood right now.

"I hope those two don't drown each other, while their down there", Chris joked. "You know how they are when they get mad at each other".

Andy smirked. "Oh, I know and they don't usually play nice when they do".

"Should we go down and watch them?" Chris offered.

Andy sighed. "Alright", she said, getting up. She glanced down towards the floor. "Come on, Dj".

Opening the sliding glass door, she grabbed one of the chairs and folded it up before walking down towards the lake. Barking sounded behind her, before Dj shot past her heading towards the lake.

Shaking in her head in amusement, she cast a glance over her shoulder and stopped surprised when she realized that Chris wasn't there. Did he change his mind? She wondered. Oh well. I'll go by myself then. Turning around, she let out a gasp of surprise. Chris stood in front of her with a grin on his face.

"You didn't hear me, did you?" he laughed.

Andy let out a sigh, she punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You scared me half to death".

Chris chuckled. "Well you're not dead so that's a good thing".

Andy frowned. "Not funny, you".

 **A teenage boy** stared out at them from behind a tree. They look like they'll have a lot of meat on their bones. Hopefully this time, I'll get to have one of my own. Smirking, he watched as the rest emerged from the cabin and made their way down to the lake. This time, they'd make sure that they disappeared without a trace and no police would ever go looking for them. He still couldn't believe that his brother had come up with such a good plan for once in his life. Sure, Derek wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but when he came to hunting, he had it down pat. The teenager shook his head, before with glowing eyes, he disappeared into the forest.


End file.
